


I Won't Ask About the Airhorn

by mcschnuggles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, CGRE - Caregiver/Age Regressor, Caregiver!Loki, Fluff, Gen, Regressing!Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcschnuggles/pseuds/mcschnuggles
Summary: Loki just wants to read his book.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	I Won't Ask About the Airhorn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvatarToph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarToph/gifts).



> A request from my lovely friend who gifted me P5 so good it cured my depression.
> 
> Also the canon for this is nonexistent. I don't know what's going on in the MCU anymore and I don't care to.

“Don’t even think about it,” Loki says.

He doesn’t look up from his book, nor does he need to. Honestly, Thor couldn’t be quiet if he tried. With his big, clumsy feet, even his best efforts are easily detectable.

Thor pouts, padding over to the couch. He flops onto the empty space beside Loki, making a show of pouting up at his brother. “You know, you could pretend to not hear me.” Out of the corner of his eye, Loki can see Thor has an airhorn. What he had planned, Loki doesn’t even want to know.

“I’m the god of mischief, love, not the god of indulgences.” Even as he says it, he sets aside his book and pulls Thor onto his lap. The big lug barely fits, but Loki still cradles him like he does.

It’s a rule between them, that no matter what they pull with one another, Thor’s regression time is sacred, and Loki is more than happy to treat it as such.

Try as he might to deny it, he adores children, though he barely gets to spend time with any. As a well-known threat in both Asgard and Midgard, people aren’t too keen about letting him around their children. Sometimes he wonders if Thor thinks he’s doing Loki a favor by being small around him, giving him the chance to lapse into the caregiver role he wouldn’t get to step into otherwise.

Thor grins up at him, like he hangs the moon and the stars himself, all wrapped up in a mischievous glint. “You could give me some advice then.”

“And who else would you inflict your pranks on other than me?” he asks. Despite Thor’s general openness, he keeps his regression close to his chest. The fact he even told Loki to begin with was a miracle in itself, and to Loki’s knowledge, he’s the only soul that knows.

Thor doesn’t even like other people around when he’s _feeling_ regressed, which frankly, Loki thinks is a bit overkill, but he won’t judge. He’d never say it out loud, but he rather likes being Thor’s sole caregiver. It makes him feel wanted.

Thor doesn’t answer Loki’s question, instead putting all his energy into his puppy dog eyes. It hasn’t worked for him yet, but he seems convinced that it’s going to work one of these days. “ _Please?_ ”

“Absolutely not, young one.”

Thor pouts, puffing out his lower lip as if that’s what will get Loki to give in. Loki developed an immunity to the pout when they were both children, but it’s always amusing to see Thor try.

“Pouting will get you nowhere,” Loki tells him, retrieving his book.

“You should read to me, then,” Thor says. He doesn’t care about the story content so much as he likes being read to, especially when Loki’s the one doing the reading. Apparently Loki’s flair for the dramatic is good for something after all.

Loki merely cocks an eyebrow. His eyes stray to the airhorn, still clutched in Thor’s hand. “Drop the airhorn and we’ll talk.”

And while Thor’s eyes go wide—as if the poor innocent babe hadn’t even _realized_ he’d been holding it and he wouldn’t even _dream_ of resuming his prank the second Loki lets his guard down—Loki doesn’t believe it for a second.

With some reluctance, Thor hands the airhorn over, and Loki gladly snaps the thing somewhere Thor wouldn’t think to look. He’s sure it’s only a matter of time before Thor gets his hands on another one, but at least for tonight, he shouldn’t have to worry about it.

Loki resumes exactly where he’d left off reading without preamble. It’s not like Thor’s going to be paying attention anyway. He much prefers to have the words just wash over him, and he’ll be asleep in less than a chapter. And seeing as how that makes less work for him, Loki is more than happy to oblige.

He barely makes it a full page when Thor goes heavy on his lap, his breathing slow and even. It probably won’t be long until he starts snoring, but Loki never has the heart to wake him up, not when he’s regressed.

Loki’s sure his legs will fall asleep soon, but that’s the price he has to pay.

One hand threaded through Thor’s hair, cradling his brother’s head against his shoulder, Loki continues reading in a soft voice, just in case Thor might happen to stir.

**Author's Note:**

> mcschnuggles.tumblr.com


End file.
